Renee (AFL game)/Quotes
This is the quotes made by Renee from both FwBY and AFL game adaptions. 'Greetings' *'Morning': "Oh, it's just ___..." *'Afternoon': ", I'll watch over you, so you can work without worrying." *'Evening': "Good evening. You're working hard, aren't you?" *'Night': "I'm sleepy right now. Can we talk later?" 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite': "Wow! Soul Gem, isn't it? Thank you very much." *'Loved': "I was just thinking how I wanted to have some. Thank you. Way to go!" *'Liked': "You're so considerate. Thanks." *'Disliked': "Sorry I don't like this. I'll throw it away later." *'Hated/Horror': "I hate this the most! I can use it in my tonics." 'About Likes and Dislikes' All begin with , , seems to dislike... ____!" '0 - 2,5 Symbols' *'Andre:' "Andre, the outdoor explorer, seems to dislike... oranges!" *'Benedikt:' "Benedikt, the adventurer, seems to dislike... bitter things!" *'Casimir:' "Casimir, the model, seems to dislike... Mayonnaise!" *'Feliciano:' "Feliciano, the owner of restaurant, seems to dislike... Honeydew!" *'Francois:' "Francois, the master chef at the Inn, seems to dislike... spinach!" *'Gakuto:' "Gakuto, the craftsman, seems to dislike... celery!" *'Hideo:' "Hideo, the journalist, seems to dislike... broccoli!" *'Holger:' "Holger, the blueprint shop admin, seems to dislike... wool!" *'Jacques': "Jacques, the world traveler, seems to dislike... spicy things!" *'Lucas:' "Lucas, the biologist, seems to dislike... eggs!" *'Ludwig:' "Ludwig, the son of the apartment staff, seems to dislike... yogurt!" *'Matthias:' "Matthias, the martial artist, seems to dislike... zucchini!" *'Per:' "Per, the amateur learner, seems to dislike... cherries!" *'Tobias:' "Tobias, the young movie star, seems to dislike... forage items!" Bachelorettes *'Alen:' "Alen, the guitarist at the bar, seems to dislike... pretty things!" *'Angela:' "Angela, the fashionista, seems to dislike... chestnut!" *'Cecilia:' "Cecilia, the artist, seems to dislike... radish!" *'Cheryl:' "Cheryl, the tennis player, seems to dislike... strawberries!" *'Chloe:' "Chloe, the pet shop owner, seems to dislike... seaweed!" *'Freja:' "Freja, that shy ballerina in red, seems to dislike... mushroom!" *'Frida:' "Frida, the ice skater, seems to dislike... raspberry!" *'Hana:' "Hana, the violinist, seems to dislike... tomatoes!" *'Harriet:' "Harriet, the daughter of two patissiers, seems to dislike... onions!" *'Hertha:' "Hertha, the cyclist, seems to dislike... pearl!" *'Hinata:' "Hinata, the waitress at Japanese restaurant, seems to dislike... flour!" *'Ilse:' "Ilse, the volleyball player, seems to dislike... corn!" *'Joan:' "Joan, the owner of Korean restaurant, seems to dislike... bananas!" *'Jovi:' "Jovi, the photographer, seems to dislike... pumpkin!" *'Judy:' "Judy, the daughter of junk shop owners, seems to dislike... noodles!" *'Katia:' "Katia, the weather forecaster, seems to dislike... roses!" *'Klaudia:' "Klaudia, the mathematician, seems to dislike... potatoes!" *'Kyra:' "Kyra, the waitress at eatery, seems to dislike... fish products!" *'Leaf:' "Leaf, the doctor apprentice, seems to dislike... blueberry!" *'Lillian:' "Lillian, Frank's younger sister, seems to dislike... lemon!" *'Mariana:' "Mariana, the comedian, seems to dislike... honey!" *'Meirin:' "Meirin, the waitress at Chinese restaurant, seems to dislike... coconut!" *'Melanie:' "Melanie, the pianist, seems to dislike... shrimp!" *'Mino:' "Mino, part of cleaning service at the apartment, seems to dislike... pineapple!" *'Momoka:' "Someone deep inside the mine cave... Who is it? I don't know. But, in my opinion, they seem to dislike... pies!" *'Nadia': "Nadia, the guitarist, seems to dislike... watermelon!" *'Noelle:' "Noelle, the farmer, seems to dislike... peach!" *'Paola:' "Your Royal Highness Paola, I know You seem to dislike... yam!" *'Pia:' "Pia, the make-up artist, seems to dislike... grass!" *'Reina:' "Reina, the gardener, seems to dislike... apple recipes!" *'Roberta:' "Roberta, the ice hockey player, seems to dislike... cheese!" *'Sarah:' "Sarah, the fortune-teller, seems to dislike... romanesco!" *'Siren:' "Siren, the florist's daughter, seems to dislike... walnut!" *'Sonata:' "Sonata, the soccer player, seems to dislike... chocolate!" *'Tachiana:' "Tatjan, the candy store owner, seems to dislike... radish!" '3 Symbols or higher' Bachelors *'Andre:' "Andre seems to dislike... oranges! And he seems to like... Cheese, Milk, and Bread!" *'Benedikt:' "Benedikt seems to dislike... Latte! And he seems to like... Bratwurst and Chocolate Ice Cream!" *'Casimir:' "Casimir seems to dislike... Mayonnaise! And he seems to like... Truffles!" *'Feliciano:' "Feliciano seems to dislike... honeydew! And he seems to like... Pudding!" *'Francois:' "Francois seems to dislike... spinach! And he seems to like... Saint Honore Cake!" *'Gakuto:' "Gakuto seems to dislike... celery! And he seems to like... vegetables!" *'Hideo:' "Hideo seems to dislike... broccoli! And he seems to like... noodles!" *'Holger:' "Holger seems to dislike... wool! And he seems to like... Cheese Danish!" *'Jacques': "Jacques seems to dislike... spicy food! And he seems to like... Opera Cake!" *'Lucas:' "Lucas seems to dislike... tempura udon! And he seems to like... spaghetti and grass!" *'Ludwig:' "Ludwig seems to dislike... yogurt! And he seems to like... Black Forest Cake!" *'Matthias:' "Matthias seems to dislike... Zucchini! And he seems to like... Chocolate Pie!" *'Per:' "Per seems to dislike... cherries! And he seems to like... Shrimp Bowl!" *'Tobias:' "Tobias seems to dislike forage items! And he seems to like... Bananas!" Bachelorettes *'Alen:' "Alen seems to dislike... something pretty! And she seems to like... ores and blueberry!" *'Angela:' "Angela seems to dislike... chestnut! And she seems to like... Swiss Fondue!" *'Cecilia:' "Cecilia seems to dislike... radish! And she seems to like chestnut and cakes!" *'Cheryl:' "Cheryl seems to dislike... strawberries! And she seems to like... Yak products!" *'Chloe:' "Chloe seems to dislike... seaweed! And she seems to like... Strawberry Roll!" *'Freja:' "Freja seems to dislike... mushroom! And she seems to like... something made by apple!" *'Frida:' "Frida seems to dislike... raspberry! And she seems to like... something white!" *'Hana:' "Hana seems to dislike... tomatoes! And she seems to like... strawberries and pink rose!" *'Harriet:' "Harriet seems to dislike... onions! And she seems to like... pastries!" *'Hertha:' "Hertha seems to dislike... pearls! And she seems to like... blue flowers!" *'Hinata:' "Hinata seems to dislike... flour! And she seems to like... fish and vegetables!" *'Ilse:' "Ilse seems to dislike... corn! And she seems to like... blueberry!" *'Joan:' "Joan seems to dslike... bananas! And she seems to like... vegetable recipes!" *'Jovi:' "Jovi seems to dislike... pumpkin! And she seems to like... precious stones!" *'Judy:' "Judy seems to dislike... noodles! And she seems to like... something sweet!" *'Katia:' "Katia seems to dislike... red roses! And she seems to like... precious stones!" *'Klaudia:' "Klaudia seems to dislike... potatoes! And she seems to like... fish dishes!" *'Kyra:' "Kyra seems to dislike... fish products! And she seems to like... delicious foods like dessert!" *'Leaf:' "Leaf seems to dislike... blueberry! And she seems to like... Cherry Pie and Crepe!" *'Lillian:' "Lillian seems to dislike... lemon! And she seems to like... butterfly, bugs, and soft chocolates!" *'Mariana:' "Mariana seems to dislike... honey! And she seems to like... oranges and Paella!" *'Meirin:' "Meirin seems to dislike... coconut! And she seems to like... dumpling and noodles!" *'Melanie:' "Melanie seems to dislike... shrimp! And she seems to like... Baumkuchen!" *'Mino:' "Mino seems to dislike... pineapple! And she seems to like... pies and cakes!" *'Momoka:' "Someone deep inside the mine cave seems to dislike... Pie! And they seem to like... Onyx and Shrimp recipes!" *'Nadia': "Nadia seems to dislike... watermelon! And she seems to like... apples and chili!" *'Noelle:' "Noelle seems to dislike... peach! And she seems to like... animal products and carrot!" *'Paola:' "Paola seems to dislike... yam! And she seems to like... anything with chocolate flavor!" *'Pia:' "Pia seems to dislike... celery! And she seems to like expensive and rare things... such as ores, precious stones, pearls, and perfumes." *'Reina:' "Reina seems to dislike... apple recipes! And she seems to like pizza and something colored green!" *'Roberta:' "Roberta seems to dislike... cheese! And she seems to like White Pearl and healthy foods!" *'Sarah:' "Sarah seems to dislike... romanesco! And she seems to like precious stones and diamonds!" *'Siren:' "Siren seems to dislike... walnut! And she seems to like... flowers and fruits!" *'Sonata:' "Sonata seems to dislike... chocolate! And she seems to like anything with grapes!" *'Tachiana:' "Tatjana seems to dislike... radish! And she seems to like apple and honey!" Category:Flower Series Quotes Category:Game-only